


Зря ты не дал мне умереть

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: АУ – Оби-Ван не даёт мастеру умереть после ранения в бою с Дартом Молом, но даже продвинутая медицина не даёт гарантий, что после такого повреждения позвоночника он сможет ходить.





	Зря ты не дал мне умереть

— Зря ты не дал мне умереть.

— Учитель, пожалуйста. Вы всегда были сильным. Вы должны быть сильным. Вы не должны сдаваться. Пожалуйста, учитель, не смейте сдаваться.

 

***

— Зря ты не дал мне умереть.

— Учитель, не так уж все плохо. Да, вы не можете ходить, но это же пока, медицина не стоит на месте, все может измениться в любой момент. И потом, вы не прикованы к постели, вы можете передвигаться на этом прикольном кресле, прямо как мастер Йода... Ай! Учитель, вы же сами всегда говорили искать во всем положительные стороны! 

 

***

— Зря ты не дал мне умереть.

— Конечно зря, учитель.

— Ты действительно так думаешь?

— Конечно нет, учитель.

 

***

— Зря ты не дал мне умереть

— Учитель, вспомните Тал. Она ослепла, но разве она предпочла бы умереть? Вспомните, сколько всего она сделала, уже после того, как потеряла зрение! Она взяла падавана. Она летала на задания. Она справилась, учитель, и вы справитесь тоже! Как бы я хотел, чтобы она была тут сейчас и вбила вам в голову немного смысла.

— Я бы тоже хотел, чтоб она была тут. И не только сейчас.

— Простите, учитель, я не это имел в виду.

— Тогда говори то, что имел в виду! Пора бы научится выражать свои мысли, падаван.

— Простите, учитель. Я просто хотел привести вам хороший пример.

 

***

— Зря ты не дал мне умереть.

— А что я, по-вашему, должен был делать?! Сидеть и смотреть, как вы умираете?! Нет, ответьте, ответьте мне, учитель, что я должен был делать?! Как бы я жил дальше, если бы позволил вам умереть?! Не смейте больше так говорить! Не смейте!

 

***

Оби-Ван чувствовал, что больше так не выдержит. Любой разговор начинался, продолжался и заканчивался этой фразой. Он возражал, спорил, оправдывался, пытался обратить в шутку. Ничего не помогало. Учитель определенно решил свести его с ума.

 

***

— Зря ты не дал мне умереть.

— Любая жизнь бесценна, учитель.

Особенно ваша.

 

***

— Зря я не дал вам умереть.

— Да.

— Крифф! Я надеялся, что, если это скажу я, вы будете спросить.

— Ты ошибся.

 

***

— Зря ты не дал мне умереть.

— Да, наверное, зря. Хотите, я вас сейчас убью?

— Очень заманчивое предложение, падаван, но боюсь, мне придется отказаться. Это будет расценено как умышленное убийство и тебе придется отвечать перед судом.

— А если бы я дал вам умереть — это не было бы убийством?

— Неоказание помощи — совсем другое дело. Наказание значительно мягче. К тому же, в данном случае никто не ожидал от тебя, что ты сможешь что-то сделать. Тебя бы даже ни в чем не обвинили.

— ...Поверить не могу, что мы всерьез это обсуждаем.

 

***

— Учитель, Совет разрешил вам обучать Энакина.

— Оби-Ван, ты что, применил майнд-трик на Совет?

— ...Это самый элегантный способ назвать кого-то идиотами, какой я слышал.

— Они не разрешили мне его учить, когда я был здоров, а теперь я инвалид, калека — как я еще должен их называть?!

— Они считают, что вам обоим это будет на пользу.

— Можешь передать им... Нет, лучше не передавай. И вообще, у меня уже есть падаван.

— Вообще-то, уже нет.

— ...

— Совет посчитал, что я прошел Испытания, когда убил ситха... и не дал умереть вам.

— А мое мнение, значит, никого не интересует.

— ...Вы ясно выразили свое мнение, когда просили разрешения обучать мальчика. Вы сказали, я готов. Или вы передумали?

— Нет, Оби-Ван, я все еще считаю, что ты станешь прекрасным рыцарем. Когда Церемония?

Оби-Ван улыбнулся.

— Я же знаю, учитель, как вы ненавидите официальные церемонии. Мы можем сделать все прямо сейчас. Думаю, Совет простит нас за некоторое своеволие.

Квай-Гон покачал головой:

— Оби-Ван, но я же знаю, как это важно для тебя. Я не хочу лишать тебя...

Оби-Ван остановил его взмахом руки. Он опустился на колени рядом с Квай-Гоном и подал ему небольшой нож.

— Окажите мне честь, учитель.

Квай-Гон кивнул, протянул руку и отрезал падаванскую косичку.

— Встань, рыцарь Кеноби. 

Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги и принял косичку из рук Квай-Гона.

— Так странно, — пробормотал он. Пощупал пустое место над правым ухом. Неуверенно улыбнулся. Поклонился учителю. — Спасибо вам. За все. И я бы хотел, чтобы это было у вас, — он протянул косичку обратно. — На память обо мне. О нас с вами.

Квай-Гон улыбнулся:

— Я буду хранить ее, Оби-Ван. Я так горжусь тобой. Я так рад, что смог увидеть тебя рыцарем.

Оби-Ван благодарно наклонил голову, и вдруг вспыхнул:

— Учитель! Значит... не зря?

— Нет, Оби-Ван, не зря, — согласился Квай-Гон.


End file.
